


The Sweet Serpent

by OwI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Naga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwI/pseuds/OwI
Summary: You never knew Nagas were so cute.(This is an attempt to get rid of writer's block. Criticism appreciated, this story will also become 18+ after a while)





	The Sweet Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This little story is about an OC of mine, a Naga named Mindy. 
> 
> Ref of her here: https://sweet-serpent-mindy.tumblr.com/post/185305658617/shes-shy-and-kind-and-her-name-means-sweet
> 
> (Can't get the links to work, sorry)

There you were, wandering through a small forest slowly, hearing birds chirping. It was very relaxing, you're glad you took this trip. A day away from all the stress of your normal life.

  


You walk around and find a stream, deciding to sit on a rock by the running water. You stare at the stream and wrap your hands around your knees, resting your head there. The sound of water running starts to lull you to sleep. You accept the drowsiness and close your eyes, drifting off to sleep.

  


You wake up several minutes (hours? You can't tell.) later, felling on a soft cushion under you. Looking around a bit, you see a… Snake lady...? You panic, expecting the worst from this encounter. But, your silent panic ceases when she starts _singing_ , of all things. You actually start feeling a bit more relaxed from her singing. Accidentally, a sigh comes out of your mouth. She notices, her large form shifting around to face you.Your body starts trembling and your fight or flight instincts kick in, but your shaking halts you from going anywhere.  


  


The snake woman opens her mouth to speak, showing her large fangs in the process, "Hello..." She, herself, seems to be at a loss for words. Maybe she didn't expect you to wake up so soon…?

  


"Don't be afraid, little human," She lifts her hands up as a sign of no ill intent, "I won't hurt you." 

  


Your body is stills a bit, but you still don't completely believe that she won't hurt you in some way. You manage to stutter out a question, asking her who she is.

  


"I'm Mindy." She slithers closer to you, barely 5 feet away from you "What is your name, little human?"  You quietly mumble your name and sit up more. She repeats it quietly to herself, then sticks her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."  


  


You take her hand and shake it firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand that's it for the first chapter! Sorry it's so short. Criticism is very appreciated! :)


End file.
